Quand ta vie sera mienne
by Klainelovesforever
Summary: Kurt est en dernière année à McKinley, martyrisé par ses camarades à cause de sa sexualité. Il souhaite qu'une seule chose partir de cet enfer, mais l'arrivée de la famille Anderson, assez étrange, va bouleverser le quotidien du jeune châtain.


_**Bonjour tout le monde.**_

_**Me revoilà avec une deuxième Fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le première.**_

_**Un merci à ma meilleure amie qui m'a encouragé.**_

_**Allez bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Blaine Anderson vivait à New york dans une immense demeure avec son frère Sebastian et sa sœur Santana.

Ils allaient bientôt quitter temporairement cette ville pour une petite ville paumée de l'Ohio.

"Santana, tu es sûr qu'on doit aller se perdre dans cette foutue ville de Lema"

"C'est Lima Seb, et oui on doit y aller si on veut qu'il soit heureux"

"Mais pourquoi on ne lui en parle pas ça serai plus simple"

"Non, tu le connais, il ne voudra jamais partir si on lui dit la raison"

Ils métrèrent fins à leur conversation lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas arriver vers eux.

Blaine pénétra dans la salle, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Salut Sant, Salut Seb."

"Salut Blaine" dirent-ils en chœur

"Prêt pour cette aventure ?" Fit Santana

"Oui mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on quitte New York. J'adore cette ville"

"T'inquiète pas Blainey, on y viendra et ça trouve pas seulement à trois..."

Santana donna un coup de coude à Seb pour le faire taire.

"Quoi?!"

"Il compte se trouver un mec qui arrive à supporter son caractère" fit Santana en rigolant.

"Je plains ce garçon."

"Je n'ai pas un si mauvais caractère." s'offensa Seb.

"Allez c'est pas tout mais nous avons nos valises à préparer." Dit Blaine tout en rigolant

* * *

Kurt vivait avec son père Burt, sa belle-mère Carole et son frère Finn. Il adorait cette famille recomposer, son père avait retrouvé l'amour auprès de Carole quelques années après la mort de sa mère.

Tout semblait bien aller pour le châtain sauf quand il se trouvait à McKinley, son lycée. Kurt était gay et fier de l'être. Il avait fait son coming-out il y a trois ans mais dans une petite ville comme Lima cela ne plaisait pas trop. C'est à ce moment-là que les joueurs de foot de son école avaient commencé à le jeter contre les casiers, à l'insulter, même avec les avertissements du principal rien ne changeait. Kurt n'en pouvait plus de cet enfer.

Il trouvait du réconfort auprès du Glee Club et de sa meilleure amie, Rachel, qui était là pour l'épauler.

"Tiens mais c'est le gay de McKinley" dit Azimio en poussa violemment Kurt contre les casiers

Le châtain heurta fortement la porte en fer du placard et se retrouva parterre. Il avait les larmes aux yeux car il sentit son épaule se démettre suite au coup.

"Mais c'est qui pleure notre petit pédé"

Kurt entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie au loin.

"Azimio, laisse le tranquille immédiatement"

"Et tu vas me faire quoi ?" Rigola le footballeur.

"Moi rien mais je vais hurler et Finn va rappliquer. Si je me souviens bien, tu ne fais pas le poids à côté de lui."

"Haha, tu crois que j'ai peur !"

"FINNNNN"

"C'est bon je me casse"

Azimio parti lorsque Finn sortit de la salle qui se situait au fond du couloir. Il arriva en courant auprès de Kurt. Il voulait l'aider à se relever mais son frère l'arrêta.

"Attends, ne touche pas à mon épaule, elle est démise."

"Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital"

"Non Finn"

"Kurt !"

"J'ai dit non Rachel. Finn pas un mot à mon père et à ta mère."

"Je... Ok. Mais tu vas faire comment pour ton épaule."

"Accompagnez-moi tous les deux aux toilettes. Je vais avoir besoin de toi Finn."

Rachel et Finn soulevèrent Kurt en prenant soin de faire attention à son épaule et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. Une fois arrivée, il se tourna vers Finn.

"Prends ma main et ne la lâche pas."

"Tu comptes faire quoi ?" Demanda Rachel apeurée

"Ça" répondit Kurt en tirant sur son épaule afin de la remettre en place.

Il étouffa un cri en mordant dans son foulard. Maintenant il pleurait pour de bon. La douleur lui fit tourner la tête. Il se rattrapa au lavabo.

"Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir voir un médecin. Je suis sûr que ma mère va s'en rendre compte quand on va être à la maison"

"Ça va aller Finn et si tu ne dis rien, elle n'en saura rien."

Ils sortirent des toilettes pour aller à leur cours respectifs.

En fin de journée, Kurt avait du mal à supporter la douleur. Il laissa Finn prendre le volant étant donné qu'il ne pouvait rien serrer avec sa main.

Finn se gara quelques minutes plus tard dans l'allée de la maison Hummel-Hudson.

Son grand frère voulut prendre son sac afin de le soulager mais Kurt lui fit non de la tête. Ils entrèrent dans la maison familiale. Burt prit ces fils dans ses bras comme à son habitude, d'abord Finn puis après Kurt. Ce dernier fit une grimace à cause de la douleur mais resta fort.

Après l'étreinte, il monta dans sa chambre. Il défit tant bien que mal son haut et aperçut avec horreur, l'immense hématome qui recouvrait son épaule. Il enfila un t-shirt et s'allongea sur son lit. Il se tourna sur son épaule valide et se mit à pleurer

"Je... N'en peux plus... Je veux partir..." Susurra Kurt

* * *

"Blaine, tu es prêt ! On va louper l'avion"

"Santana ! Arrête j'ai tout le temps. C'est notre avion qui nous emmène là-bas, je te signale"

"Frérot, qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ton pot gel" ironisa Seb

"Ou ses milliers de nœuds papillons" renchérie Santana

"Vos gueule, je mets du gel et des nœuds papillons si je veux !"

"Je suis certaine que tu vas bientôt abandonner ce satané gel"

"Et comme tu sais ça Sant, ne me dit pas que tu as eu... Et qu'on part à cause de ça"

"Euh... Non... Pas du tout... Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je fais référence à..." se rattrapa de justesse la brune

"J'espère car je veux pas que ma vie soit guidée par... Ça..."

"ÇA comme tu le dis, je n'y peux rien, ça fait partie de moi !"

"Je sais Sant, excuse-moi. Je veux juste vivre normalement mais je sais que cela m'est impossible" fit tristement Blaine.

Santana adorait son petit frère, le voir triste et abattu, elle le supportait de moins en moins. C'est pour ça qu'elle souhaitait vivre cette aventure même si elle savait que Blaine lui en voudrait pendant un moment quand il apprendrait la vérité, sauf s'il trouvait l'amour.

"Hey Blainey, je suis sûre que tu trouveras le bonheur car tu le mérites. Tu tomberas amoureux et cette personne t'aimera en retour." Dit Santana le plus tendrement possible

"Pour le voir mourir alors que je peux rien faire. Je sais pas si je le supporterais"

"Mais non Blainey, cette personne sera unique et pourra faire partir de notre famille dans tous les sens du terme"

"J'ai m'aimerai te croire."

Sebastian arriva et mit fin à la conversation intime en le frère et la sœur.

"Bon, on y va, même si c'est notre jet, le pilote va nous tuer si on arrive en retard."

"Nous tuer laisse-moi rire, je pense que c'est lui qui devrait avoir peur" lança Blaine ayant retrouvé un semblant de sourire

"C'est bon, tu m'as compris !"

Toute la famille prit leurs bagages et fila droit vers l'aéroport. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils montèrent dans le jet et s'installèrent.

"Vous êtes sûr qu'on fait le bon choix" dit Blaine tout à coup

"Oui" répondirent son frère et sa sœur

"On va s'éclater, ça va nous faire du bien de voir autre chose que des buildings"

"Seb a raison Blaine. Et puis on est ensemble c'est l'essentiel"

"Si vous le dites" répondit Blaine avec un petit sourire

Le voyage se passa dans le silence, Sebastian était sur son ordi, Santana dormait et Blaine lisait. Dans moins de deux heures, ils arriveront dans leur nouvelle ville.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla pour dîner, il crut au début avoir fait un cauchemar et que sa journée de cours n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais lorsqu'il ressentit la violente douleur dans son épaule, il comprit que cela avait bien eu lieu.

Il se leva, essuya les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître et descendit rejoindre sa famille dans la cuisine.

"Tu es réveillé mon chéri" dit Carole avec un souriant que Kurt lui rendit

"Une vraie marmotte" fit son père en passant sa main sur l'épaule endolorie de Kurt, qui avait retenu un cri de douleur.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger.

"Alors mon grand comme s'est passé ta journée"

"Très bien, j'étais heureux de revoir Rachel et le Glee Club"

"Personne ne t'a embêté j'espère"

"Non papa, tout c'est bien passé"

"C'est vrai Finn ?"

Kurt implora Finn du regard pour qu'il ne dise rien à son père.

"Oui Burt, mais t'en fais pas je veuille sur lui"

"Je sais et je t'en remercie"

"Et vous le boulot " questionna Kurt pour changer de conversion.

"La routine, il n'y a rien de bien passionnant à réparer des voitures"

"Pour ma part, ça a été très speed à l'hôpital"

Ils finirent de manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Kurt aida Carole à faire la vaisselle pendant que son père et Finn parlaient de foot.

Il remonta dans sa chambre. Il enleva son t-shirt, afin de passer une crème anti-inflammatoire dessus. C'est à ce moment-là que Finn entra dans sa chambre. Il resta bloqué en voyant l'épaule de son frère, il fut sorti de sa rêverie quand le châtain remit son maillot.

"Oh mon dieu Kurt, je pensais pas que..."

"Ouais, je sais, c'est pas beau à voir."

"Mais tu peux pas rester comme ça, il faut que tu en parles."

"Non, on en a déjà parlé. Je veux me débrouiller seul."

"Ok... Mais promet moi, de venir me voir s'il y a le moindre problème."

"Je te le promets. Bon il va falloir que j'applique ça"

"Tu... Veux un coup de main..."

"Oh... Euh... Je veux pas te déranger ou te mettre mal l'aise"

"Kurt, tu es mon frère, jamais tu me dérangeras où me mettra mal à l'aise."

Finn prit le tube de crème, souleva le t-shirt de son frère et appliqua délicatement le crème.

"Merci..." Susurra Kurt

"Ce n'est rien"

"Non, je veux dire merci pour tout, d'être là, de me défendre"

"C'est normal, tu es ma famille." Dit Finn en le prenant dans les bras, tout en faisant attention à son épaule meurtrie.

* * *

L'avion des Anderson avait atterri, depuis environ une heure. Les trois jeunes gens s'étaient débattus pour trouver un taxi et arriver à leur maison.

"Je déteste cette ville"

"Seb, arrête de te plaindre"

"Santana a raison, on est chez nous c'est le principal non"

"Mouais" ronchonna Seb

Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs chambres respectives.

Vers vingt-une heure, qui était leur du dîner en théorie, les deux frères et la sœur sortirent pour visiter la ville. Ils n'y avaient plus personnes dans les rues ce qui fit de nouveau réagir Sebastian.

"Mais c'est pas possible, cette ville est morte !"

"SEBASTIAN" dirent Santana et Blaine

"Ok, je me tais mais je préfère New York"

Il trouva pour réponse le regard noir de la brune.

"Ça vous dit que l'on reconnaisse la route pour demain. J'ai hâte de voir ce lycée"

"Si tu veux Blainey, Seb?"

"Humm"

"C'est bon fait pas la gueule"

"Humm"

Ils partirent en direction de McKinley. Arrivés devant, ils virent un lycée des plus banals comme la ville dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"Mais..."

"Seb non, pas un mot ok !"

"Ok ! Tu n'es pas marrante"

"Allez, souriez, ça trouve il va y avoir des gens super cool" dit Blaine en essayant de dédramatiser la situation.

"On verra bien demain, on rentre, je suis blasé" fit son frère.

Le lendemain, Blaine se leva et commença à se préparer pour sa nouvelle rentrée. Il était dans la salle de bain lorsque Santana rentra en courant, interrompant Blaine qui allait recouvrir ses cheveux de gel.

"Ouf, j'arrive à temps"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Blaine, petit frère, pas de gel. Je t'en prie."

"C'est pour ça que tu débarques en courant dans la salle de bain. Pour m'empêcher de mettre du gel. "

"Oui, tu es tellement mieux sans. Essaye, aujourd'hui et si ça me te va pas. Tu pourras le remettre demain."

"Pfff... Ok"

"Merci mon dieu"

"C'est bon Sant n'en fait pas trop"

Elle laissa son frère finir de se préparer. Il portait un pantalon rouge près du corps et un polo noir moulent son torse à la perfection. Bien-sûr, il avait mis un nœud papillon, de couleur rouge afin de rappeler son bas. Il avait laissé ses cheveux libres de bouclé et de se placer comme ils le voulaient. Il sortit au bout de vingt minutes et rejoignit son frère et sa sœur.

"Whouah"

"Quoi ?"

"Santana avait raison, tu es beaucoup mieux sans gel"

"Oh... Merci... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose" répondit Blaine tout rouge.

"Allez les mecs, en route pour McKinley"

* * *

Kurt ne voulait pas se lever et surtout aller au lycée. Une nouvelle journée en enfer allait commencer. Il ne voulait plus de cette boule au ventre. La seule solution pour qu'elle disparaisse, c'est de ne plus être là. Il avait bien pensé à changer d'école mais les frais scolarité étaient exorbitants.

A contre cœur, il se leva, se prépara en prenant soin de bien accordé sa tenue car même s'il ne voulait y aller au lycée, Kurt adorait la mode donc pour lui, ne pas accorder ses vêtements était un sacrilège. Il avait trouvé la tenue parfaite pour son deuxième jour en enfer. Il portait un slim noir avec une chemise bleue turquoise qui s'accordait avec ses yeux. Les deux petites touches propres à Kurt, un nœud papillon, bleu marine, et une broche.

Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec son frère, Burt et Carole étaient déjà partis au travail.

"Salut"

"Salut Kurt, bien dormis ?"

"Oui ça a été. La crème m'a fait du bien. Merci encore."

"Arrête de me remercie, c'est normal je te dis. Tu es mon frère."

"Ok. Par contre tu peux conduire car j'ai pas encore tous mes réflexes"

"Pas de problème. On y va ?"

"Il faut bien"

Les deux frères partirent pour le lycée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se garèrent à l'emplacement habituel. Rachel les attendait déjà, elle était surexcitée, ce qui intrigua Kurt. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Rachel sauta sur son meilleur ami.

"Kurt, il y a un nouveau et il est beau comme un dieu."

"Et en quoi cela me concerne ?"

"Tu as toute tes chances avec, j'en suis sûr"

"Houlà ! Tu vas te calmer immédiatement ok !"

"Mais Kurt..."

"Arrête, tes bêtises, tu veux"

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Rachel de parler et s'avança vers les portes qu'il hait tant.

* * *

Blaine traversa le couloir principal de son nouveau lycée suivi de son frère et sa sœur. Tout le monde les dévisageait. Ils s'assirent en attendant de rentrer dans le bureau du principal.

"Messieurs, mademoiselle, entrez"

Ils hochèrent la tête et suivirent le principal.

"Assaillez-vous, alors comme ça vous venez de New york"

"Effectivement monsieur" dit Blaine en prenant la parole.

"Pourquoi venir à Lima ?"

"Oh, on souhaitait visiter d'autre ville."

"Humm, d'accord. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à McKinley high."

"Merci" dirent les trois

Après cet entretien, ils sortirent rejoindre leurs casiers. Ils eurent de la chance, ils se situent pas trop les uns des autres.

* * *

Kurt et Rachel marchaient dans le couloir pour rejoindre leurs casiers.

Quand tout à coup, Rachel se stoppa.

"C'est lui, Kurt"

"Quoi ?!"

"Le nouveau, beau comme un dieu"

"Rachel, je t'ai d'arrêter avec ça. Et puis qui te dit qu'il est mon genre et qu'il soit gay. J'ai assez de problème, pour pas en rajouter."

"Je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire Kurt, je te connais. Et puis de toute façon, tu vas le voir de prêt sachant que son casier est juste à côté du tien." Fit sa meilleure amie avec un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendu.

"Rachel Berry, ça suffit..."

"Ok... on se rejoint en cours d'anglais."

Rachel parti en direction de son casier et Kurt vers le sien. Il appréhenda son arrivée à son casier, mais pas pour les raisons énumérer par Rachel, mais surtout par peur de se retrouver à côté d'une brute homophobe.

Il se plaça devant son casier le plus discrètement possible, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du jeune homme à côté de lui. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte en fer rouge, celle-ci grinça, ce qui eut pour effet de faire relever la tête de son voisin, qui le dévisageait dorénavant.

Kurt tourna la tête pour regarder de ce dernier et de s'excuser du bruit.

Quand il rencontra le regard mordoré du garçon, il pensa aussitôt.

"Whouah, Rachel a raison, ce mec est divinement beau et tout à fait mon genre"

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix du brun à côté de lui.

"Salut, je suis Blaine." Dit-il en tendant la main.

Kurt tourna la tête pour voir si c'est bien à lui qu'il parlait.

"Oui c'est bien à toi que je parle" rigola Blaine toujours la main tendue

"Oh... Euh... Kurt..." Répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient toujours leurs mains scellées, Blaine sourit devant la timidité de Kurt. Le châtain rompit le contact en voyant Azimio se diriger vers lui.

Blaine vit de la peur apparaître dans le regard de Kurt et ne comprit pas pourquoi. C'est seulement au moment où un joueur de foot passa et poussa très fortement Kurt qu'il comprit.

"Pousses-toi de mon chemin tapette."

"Lâche-moi Azimio"

"Mais c'est que la princesse de McKinley se rebelle. Tu veux encore goûter au fer de ton casier ?" Ironisa-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Kurt. Il leva sa main pour le pousser à nouveau mais il fit stopper par Blaine.

"Je serai toi, je ne le toucherai pas."

"Tu es qui pour me donner des ordres. "

"Personne mais si tu le touches encore une fois, je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar." l'averti Blaine en serrant plus fort le bras

"C'est bon lâche moi. Tu me fais mal bordel"

Quand Blaine lâcha prise, Kurt vit la trace de sa main sur le bras d'Azimio. Il n'en revenait pas, comment avait-il pu lui fait autant mal. Azimio partit, énervé de s'être fait ridiculiser par le nouveau.

"Merci... Mais tu n'étais pas obligé, j'ai l'habitude."

"Tu as l'habitude ?"

"Oui mais je ne veux pas trop en parler, seuls ma meilleure amie et mon frère peuvent me comprendre."

"Essaye toujours ?"

"... Ok. Ce mec me..." Commença Kurt avant d'être interrompu par une brune qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sûrement sa copine. Il y avait un brun qui la suivait, il paraissait froid.

"Blainey, tu nous présentes ton nouvel ami ?" Fit Santana déposant un baiser sur la joue de son frère en souriant.

Kurt se referma aussitôt, comme il avait dit à Rachel, ce mec est hétéro. Donc il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il endurait.

"Ou ou Blaine, tu nous présentes"

"Oh oui oui désolé"

Kurt prit la parole car il souhaitait partir rapidement. Ne plus revoir ce garçon magnifique, qu'il l'avait presque mis à l'aise et considère comme quelqu'un de normal.

"Je suis juste son voisin de casier, ravit de t'avoir rencontré Blaine."

Il ne laissa pas le temps au brun de répondre et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre Rachel.

"On fera connaissance une proche fois." Rigola sa sœur.

"Tu fais chier Santana, tu étais obligé de débarquer. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir que je te raconte. Et puis tu l'aurais vu tôt ou tard de toute façon"

"Mais Blainey..."

"Non pas de Blainey, tu la fais fuir. Tu fais chier" s'énerva le brun

Blaine sorti dehors afin de prendre l'air, il s'assit sur un banc, ferma les yeux et pensa qu'il devait à tout prix mieux connaître ce garçon.

* * *

**_Alors ?_**


End file.
